7 Minutes in Heaven
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Who would have thought a cliche party game would give Kurt Hummel all he ever wanted? Kurt/Blaine randomness.


**This ended up being a lot longer than I wanted it to be, but whatever.**

**I lovelovelove Darren Criss. I'm so excited they got him as a guest star...and to think about the fact that we'll probably get to see him kiss Chris Colfer at some point this season makes me really, really happy.**

I don't own Glee. If I did, crazy slashy shit would be happening constantly.

* * *

SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN

_0:00_

It had all happened so fast. Blaine had spun the bottle with one easygoing flick of his wrist, and the eager participants in the circle watched breathlessly as it twirled around and around...slowing...slowing...and finally landing with its narrow neck and opening pointed towards the most breathless of them all.

Kurt had stared at the bottle without blinking for what could have been hours, but was probably only seconds. It couldn't be him. Maybe it was a trick of the light or something, and the bottle was really pointing at Santana, who was on his left, or Finn on his right. But one simple word from Blaine's lips snapped him out of his reverie and made him see that yes, the bottle was clearly pointing to him, and yes, this was really happening.

"Kurt," Blaine stated simply as he stood up from the table, trying to hide a smile. "You ready?"

Kurt was unable to hold back a smile of his own as he stood up and walked with Blaine to the small, cramped, walk-in closet where they would spend the next seven minutes completely alone. The rest of the group slide-whistled and whooped as they stepped inside and Quinn shut the door behind them, winking as she left them alone in the dark.

"Kurt. Stop shaking," Blaine said out of nowhere, making Kurt flinch.

Kurt wiped his clammy palms on his skinny jeans. "I'm not shaking."

He could barely see Blaine smirk in the darkness. "Kurt, you can barely stand up." The taller boy stepped forward and gently placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders to hold him still, looking into what he could see of the soprano's eyes. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kurt responded in a small voice. "I'm just...really excited and kind of nervous at the same time."

Up until this point, Kurt's relationship with Blaine had been entirely platonic, but, oblivious to the other's feelings, they both wanted more. Kurt had been searching so long for the perfect guy, and he knew he'd finally found him in Blaine. And Blaine...well, Blaine had never met anybody quite like Kurt.

"I understand, but try to calm down," Blaine said soothingly. "I really want to make the most of our time in here. Okay?"

Kurt nodded and swallowed a lump of nerves that had formed in his throat, and Blaine smiled. "Cool. Now we don't have much time in here, so I'm just gonna get straight to the point...I think you're _amazing_, Kurt, and more than anything right now, I'd just really, _really_ like to kiss you."

_1:00_

Kurt felt an immeasurable quantity of blood rushing up to color his face, and he was only glad that Blaine couldn't see in the darkness. "But Blaine, I...I've never kissed a boy before...,"

"In that case," Blaine said with a mischievous half-smile, "I'd be honored to be your first."

And before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine's lips were on his and moving in perfect, uniform synchronization. This was...this couldn't be real. Kurt had never dreamed that anything could feel so good, and yet this was actually happening. He couldn't help smiling into the kiss, and when Blaine felt Kurt's soft lips turn up into a smile, he responded with a smile of his own as he gently pulled away to look at the other boy.

His eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now, and he could see a lot better - he could make out Kurt's face just inches away from his own. Those beautiful color-changing eyes of his were wide, and his plush, kiss-bruised lips were slightly swollen and parted in an amazed smile.

"Wow." Kurt shook his head in amazement, his smile growing even bigger as he spoke. "That was...,"

"Amazing," Blaine finished for him. "Beautiful. Incredible. Perfect." He kissed Kurt's forehead, wrapping his arms around the soprano to pull him closer. "Just...," his lips gently kissed the tip of the smaller boy's nose, "like...," he kissed Kurt's cheek, "you."

_2:00_

Blaine cupped Kurt's face in between his hands and pulled him closer for another kiss after speaking that last word. This kiss started off tender and sweet, but it wasn't long before Kurt, wanting more, traced the tip of his tongue over the curve of Blaine's full bottom lip. Blaine opened his mouth to allow the other boy access, and as their tongues met, he tightened his arms around Kurt, who had started to tremble at the overwhelming sensation.

_3:00_

"I had no idea you felt that way about me," Kurt gasped as they broke the kiss, both in desperate need of oxygen.

Blaine smiled warmly. "I've always thought you were gorgeous, Kurt."

"You should have told me sooner," Kurt murmured, planting a kiss at the nape of Blaine's neck. "Because I always thought you were pretty gorgeous yourself."

Blaine laughed quietly for a second. "Better late than never?"

Kurt considered this for a second. "I guess," he finally responded, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck before instigating yet another kiss. They picked up right where they'd left off, mouths open, tongues meeting in a caress of slippery muscle. They held each other close, neither of them able to think of a place they'd rather be than right here.

_4:00_

Blaine's lips left Kurt's, but maintained contact with his soft skin. He kissed his way down Kurt's neck, his hands playing at the hem of Kurt's designer button-down. Kurt tilted his head back to give Blaine more tender skin to kiss, and an involuntary moan escaped from his throat as Blaine's curious hands traveled up his shirt, fingers slowly tracing over his stomach, then his chest, and finally stopping to tease his nipples. Kurt moaned again, louder this time, probably audible to the rest of the group outside the door.

"Mmmm," Blaine groaned. He stepped closer to Kurt so that his own ever-growing hard-on was touching Kurt's through their jeans. Right as he did so, he captured the smaller boy's lips in another kiss, so this time when Kurt moaned again (the sexiest noise Blaine had ever heard, he decided), it was right into his mouth. "You like that?"

"What do you think?" Kurt smirked as he spoke, pleased with himself for not breaking the kiss. "I think _you_ like it, too."

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips as his hands traveled back down the smooth expanse of the soprano's chest under his shirt. "You know, you're right."

_5:00_

They continued kissing, touching, tasting, exploring each other until they ran out of breath again. They broke the kiss, and then Blaine moved right back in to touch his lips to Kurt's in one more quick, soft kiss to finish it off. After breaking the small kiss, he leaned forward again so that their foreheads were touching. They stood chest to chest, and Blaine's mind was blown when he realized he could feel Kurt's racing heartbeat moving in unison with his own...or _was_ that his own heartbeat? They were so close, it was impossible to tell where one heart ended and the other began.

_6:00_

"One more minute!" Puck's voice boomed from the other side of the door, slightly muffled but still loud. These three words were followed by giggling and a murmur of white noise created by the others whispering amongst themselves, wondering what the two boys could possibly be up to.

Blaine sighed and pulled back so he could look Kurt in the eyes. "You have to promise me we'll continue this later," he said in a low, husky whisper that sent chills down Kurt's spine.

Kurt could only nod. "I promise. There's so much we didn't get to...so much I still want to try..."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and let the smaller boy rest his head on his chest. "I know," he murmured, kissing Kurt's uncharacteristically messy hair. "I know," he said again. "Me too."

"Thirty seconds!" Puck called again from the other side of the door.

Blaine put a finger under Kurt's chin and tilted his face up so he could look him in the eyes. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "No problem...for what?"

"For making a cliché party game so amazing for me," Blaine said simply. He gave Kurt one more quick kiss on the lips, and then the door flew open right as they broke away.

_7:00_

"Seven minutes are up!" Quinn announced proudly, as if declaring her greatest accomplishment. She stepped aside to let Kurt and Blaine through the door and back into the room with everyone else. They sat right next to each other at the table where the rest of the group was hunched over the all-knowing empty bottle, fingers interlaced together.

Mercedes, who sat on Kurt's other side, leaned over to whisper in her best friend's ear. "You got yourself a boy in those seven minutes, am I right?"

It didn't take Kurt long to realize what she meant, and he nodded happily. "I did."

And as he spoke, he gave the other boy a subtle smile, which was easily returned by Blaine along with a squeeze of Kurt's hand under the table.

* * *

**I love reviews. ;D**


End file.
